


Beach Thing Chapter

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, beach, don't go swimming in jeans, its just a cute fic, logan is clueless, lol, virgil and logan finally get a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Takes place between chapters nine and ten of my 'We rise from those who broke us'  when Virgil and Logan go on that vacation that Picani bullied Logan into taking.it's fluff and angst and comfort.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Beach Thing Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> hey I hope ya'll enjoy it, I wanted to write out what Logan and Virgil did on their break without breaking the flow of 'We rise from those who broke us.'

Logan unrolled the window of the U-Haul as Virgil stuffed his duffle bag in the space between his feet.

“Why the moving van?”

“There’s a mattress in the back and it’s cheaper to rent a U-Haul for the weekend than an actual car.” Logan backed out of the condo’s driveway as Virgil pulled out a bag of Dorito chips and popped it open, offering one to his boyfriend.

“No thank you.”

“Suit yourself. Where’s the adventure Specs?”

“ Pensacola Beach. It’s good for stargazing.” Logan smiled at Virgil, who grinned at him before closing his eyes and leaning back into the seat.

Logan turned his eyes back to the road, letting Virgil sleep.

Those dark bags under his eyes weren’t always from eyeshadow. Logan drove for almost three hours before his GPS instructed him to get off the interstate and wind their way until they had finally parked in front of the beach.

“Virgil, wake up.” Logan gently prodded the taller one awake.

“Mphmmmph, we’re arrived?” Virgil muttered blearily as Logan opened his door and stumbled out on sore legs.

Virgil was next to him now, slipping a hand through his as they walked towards the beach, taking off shoes and ditching them right before hitting the sand.

It was definitely an odd sight, as Logan was still in his signature outfit of slacks and a polo and Virgil in a hoodie and jeans, but honestly, at this point, nothing was going to stop Logan from enjoying a nice weekend stargazing and sleeping in the back of a U-Haul.

Sure, it was unconventional, but he was tired of being conventional and Picani had said that it was okay to break the mold.

“Logan?”

“Yeah?”

“Race you to the water.” Virgil took off and it was in moments like these that Logan was grateful that they were nearly the same height, even after Virgil’s growth spurt last year.

Logan skittered to a stop before he hit the wet sand, and Virgil blew past him, only stopping once he was waist deep in the surf, turning to face Logan with a grin on his face.

“Come on out!”

“And get saltwater on my glasses? No thanks!”

Virgil threw back his head and laughed, collapsing backwards into the surf as a wave came up and over.

When he didn’t resurface, Logan waded out so that the water was up to his knees, griping about how his slacks were ruined and if he didn’t care so much about the emo, he’d leave him to drown.

Arms wrapped around Logan’s waist as Virgil tackled him into the surf.

Oh, his tie was  _ so _ ruined.

When they both finally surfaced, Logan shook his head, sending salt water flinging everywhere.

“My tie.”

“Oh, calm down, you’re the one who wore business casual to the beach.” Virgil slapped him with a sopping wet hoodie sleeve and Logan snickered at the fact that they were both fully clothed and standing in the ocean.

“I don’t think that we thought this out.” He admitted as another wave rolled around them.

Virgil wiped his bangs out of his face. “Nope.”

“At least the water’s warm.”

“We live in Florida Lo, of course the water’s warm.” Virgil grabbed his hand and led them out of the water, shivering as the warm air counteracted against the slightly less warm saltwater that was sticking to their skin.

“We should probably get changed.” 

“Nah, I love standing on the beach in soaking jeans and a hoodie, it’s one of my favorite pastimes.” Virgil shook off his jacket, wet sleeves and hood flopping around as he threw it onto the sand to use as a makeshift seat.

Logan joined him on the hoodie, futility trying to wipe the drying salt off his glasses.

“Can I ask you something?”

Virgil hummed in response and Logan put his glasses back on, face falling when he realized that he’d just smeared the salt water around.

“Do any of your scars have stories?”

“All scars have stories Logan.” Virgil responded softly. He took Logan’s hand in his and they looked down at the thin scars lacing through.

“You know this story. And if we were somehow thrown back to that night, I’d push you out of the way again.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just  _ know _ that I would. Like, I’d rather be in pain than watch you get hurt.”

“Love is so illogical.” Logan said bluntly.

“I guess you’re right. You know, I’m surprised that my stitches on my hip didn’t scar as badly as it could have. Truly my only Christmas miracle. I’m still upset that I slept through Christmas, it was literally one of the only holidays that I didn’t have bad memories from.” 

“I promise that you’ll have Christmas this year.” Logan crossed his fingers and held them over his heart. “Cross my heart.”

“That’s an oddly childish thing to do.” Virgil teased and Logan smiled at him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on his nose.

“I think I got some saltwater in my brain when I fell in.”

“Since you’re impared by the water rattling around, I get to choose our next activity.”

“As long as it involves getting out of these clothes, I’m good.” Logan immediately flushed a violet color and he shook his head. “That came out so wrong, I meant get into something that’s not soaked---”

“I get it, I get it. I just heard that there was a great place that sold fried catfish.”

“Virgil, I’m not trying catfish. The weirdest fish I’ll eat is crawdad, and that’s not even seafood.”

“If I can get over my anxiety to try it, then you can get over your bland taste to try it.”

…

Sleeping on a blow up mattress in the back of a U-Haul was uncomfortable. Logan shifted a bit, wishing that he had taken Virgil’s advice and rented them a hotel room.

Logan shifted again and as he rolled over, he saw that Virgil was sitting up, wrapped in his sleeping bag like some emo burrito.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Well, I can’t ever sleep, but the mattress isn’t helping.”

Logan laughed softly and sat up, feeling his sleeping bag fall away so that he wasn’t completely burrito’d.

“We could go stargazing right now, it’s three am.” Virgil unzipped his sleeping bag and crawled out, crashing into Logan as the air mattress deflated a bit.

“Stargazing sounds nice.” He admitted as his arms instinctively wrapped around Virgil to catch him.

“Let’s go then.”

Virgil opened the back of the U-Haul and the pair snuck out, because believe it or not, they weren’t supposed to be on the beach due to curfew laws.

Logan didn’t mind the adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?  
> comments?


End file.
